Long may she Reign
by ChocoCrazed13
Summary: Mary has been at France, ever since she left the covenant, but now she has left Francis after learning the prophecy. Follow Mary as she continues through the journey of becoming a queen and savior for her country. As well as falling in love, falling in danger and learning to trust those who truly love her. Long may she Reign.
1. Escape of Prophecy

Disclaimer:

I do **NOT **own **REIGN**! This story is influenced by the true brilliant writers of this story!

"WAIT! MARY!" Francis yelled after Mary as she rode off along with his brother Bash on the horses to an unknown destination. He cried her name and found himself a broken heart, kneeling down on the hard ground. He felt useless, he couldn't do anything to stop her, but why did she leave him? Why with Bash? Why?

As Mary heard Francis cry her name, she used her strength to not look back, it was the only thing she could do to protect him. She could not allow him to die for their marriage which would have allowed Scotland to be safe from the English. Sebastian understood her pain, as well as his brother's; he kept quiet, as they kept riding. He knew that there was a reason, which he planned to find out, but right now it was best to keep quiet and leave her alone. They rode until Sebastian finally said "Stop".

They had arrived near a river with rocks surrounding it. "Francis will send his men after us, but not at nightfall. It's best to quickly find shelter, as quickly as possible" With that, Bash had tied the horses to the trees nearby. He saw Mary still distraught, trying hard not to cry, holding back her tears. Sebastian walked toward her and looked at her. "Mary, tell me what happened. Why did you leave Francis all of a sudden?" She looked at him, trying to explain without crying.

(Back at the castle, Francis' room)

He paced back and forth; he had sent the guards to find Mary and Sebastian. He needed her and he needed to find out what was going on. Never had he felt himself feel attracted and so desperate for a girl. A knock on the door, preceded by Catherine entering the room, she looked at him, he was so distraught, desperate and anger raged through him as well.

"Francis, I heard what happened. Don't you think it's best to let her go now, after she left France and you at this state? The girl is worth a lot more trouble than she looks, we will find a better alliance and a true woman who will love you and is worth it. We will find you a new girl to love. Mary has done so much and caused you pain, its best to let her go, Francis" Francis looked at his mother with his blood boiling, she wouldn't understand, of course she wouldn't. She never did like Mary; all of the pain was because of her.

"I love her, despite everything she has done! I will always love her! There is no girl like her and there is no one that can replace her. You wouldn't understand mother, you have token a dislike to her the moment she entered this castle. She isn't an alliance, she is a girl, a girl that is worth the trouble, yet passionate, beautiful in so many ways and strong, a girl that I was supposed to marry and I will, a girl-a girl that I love after everything she has done!"

Catherine looked at her son, it wasn't Francis anymore. He wasn't that son of hers, which was obedient, he wasn't himself and the only person that could turn his rage into love as of this moment was Mary. Yet she would be the very death of him and she could not let that happen, regardless of his or her love. He was her son and she would protect him, no matter the costs.

"If you act like this, then you might as well throw your crown away. You are acting like a child! Is this girl worth your country, your crown, your rightful place, your life? Will you throw me away and the children and parents of this country who depend on you, for a girl who left you? A girl who won't love you and never did?" Catherine left with those words, leaving Francis to decide. He smashed his table, the words of his mother echoed and never left him, and it terrorized him.

(Back to Sebastian and Mary")

Mary started to speak "Catherine and Nostradamus both told me the prophecy of Francis, if he were to marry me. He would end up dead, with me childless blaming myself for his death. I can't let that happen, Sebastian. It hurts too much think that a marriage would cost him, his life. My country is important, but so is his, I can't betray France after all it has done for me. His country is important to him as Scotland is to me."

"Nostradamus prophecies are superstition, why would you trust them?"

"He told me a maiden of mine would die and Aylee paid the price of my stubbornness of his prophecy, does Francis deserve the same? Do my friends deserve the same?"

"Mary, I understand what you are saying, but Francis deserves to know the truth, you can't leave him feeling confused and betrayed. It will only make him angry"

"If I tell him, he will be even angrier, since I believed a prophecy, a superstition in his eyes. He wouldn't understand, he just believes what he sees, so he wouldn't believe this. He would think of it as an excuse, a lie, a way to betray him."

"Mary, I am sorry you have to go through this pain, I truly am, he has the right to know."

"I understand that I have to tell him, but I can't marry him. What will I do? How will I protect Scotland?" Sebastian put his hand at her face, looking at her with sincerity and honesty.

"I will be by your side, your grace. I will protect you and comfort you no matter what, Mary. I know you can be a true queen and you will protect Scotland. You will reign" Mary looked at Sebastian, ever since she had been at France, he was the only one to trust her not judge her, help her not disagree with her, comfort her not fight with her. He was the only one she could trust now. She hugged him and he hugged her back. She broke from their hug and he looked at her one last time, before they kissed and everything became still and time had_ **frozen**._


	2. Leave Me to Wait

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own **REIGN**

They both broke from the kiss. Sebastian stared at Mary, who looked away, upset at what she had done, but a part of her confused if she had like the kiss. He saw the immediate discontent look on Mary's face.

"I'm sorry, Mary. I didn't mean to upset you, I shouldn't have done that"

"I shouldn't have either. Let us just continue to find shelter" Mary started walking toward the trees and Sebastian joined her, they both quietly started to look for food as well as some sort of shelter.

(Back at Castle)

"Have they found anything, father?" Francis asked in the royal room, impatiently. Catherine was surprised yet upset at his constant persistence of finding Mary and the King's bastard child.

"No, Francis. They haven't even sent word about what is going on. You need to relax, she can handle herself and Sebastian will take care of her. He won't let any harm come to her, he is loyal to her as well as you." He almost scoffed at those words, the thought of Sebastian with Mary, made his blood boil. He saw the way they had intimately kissed and it angered him. Francis wouldn't let that happen again.

"Sebastian betrayed me, father. Instead of informing he ran off with Mary, he deserves a punishment"

"I cannot argue you with you on that, he will receive one. Maybe it's best to leave her alone, she has made her choice. She declined the English throne, her only hope of avoiding war besides this marriage that may not happen. She has made wrong choices, she made her decision it is best to leave her, Francis."

"I will do whatever it takes to bring her back, father. Whatever it takes, regardless of what I have to do. Mary has purpose for the things she does; I intend to find out why she left."

"What purpose will she have for leaving you? Besides the fact that she doesn't love you, Francis! Just stop this nonsense! Stop wasting time on a girl who will never marry you, love you or be yours!" The words that came out of Catherine had made Francis more determined to search for her.

"I said what I have said, and I stand by my choice, mother. There is nothing you can do, mother, except accept what I have chosen and stand by me like I have done for you." Francis left the room with those words.

(Sebastian and Mary)

Sebastian started a fire with all the firewood's he collected. Mary tried to help, but she was inexperienced in these types of matters.

"I know I am not much help to you, Sebastian. Thank you for everything."

"It is not a problem, Mary. I can't trust that future queens know how to start fires, after all you are girls, you can't expect much from them, but marriage" He said teasingly, and smirked at Mary's wide-eyed reaction.

"Excuse me? This girl right here was the one to help find out that Simon was not the traitor, but Tomas. If you have anything else to say, keep that in mind. Women are just as capable of anything as men; only we are much more patient and kind."

"Patience won't be used define you, Mary. You are certainly the opposite" Sebastian laughed and made a bright smile appear on Mary's face. Rustling and voices of guards crept closer, Sebastian tried to untie the horses from the trees, but it was too late. The guards already found them, there were only two guards and one of them took Mary by the arm, but Sebastian took his arm off. "Let go of her!" He shouted and the guard had gotten into a fight with him. Mary tried to shrug off the other the guards, but they were too strong. Sebastian and the guard both jumped into the water, Mary yelled. "SEBASTIAN! Oh my god, SEBASTIAN! LET GO OF ME!" She struggled to see if he was okay, but the guards had held her back.

"It doesn't matter, maybe he can swim, and maybe he can't. He isn't even on the throne; he's just a bastard child." Mary looked at the guard with angry eyes.

"He may not be next in line for the throne, but he is still a human being! He deserves respect, now unhand me. I have to see if he's alright." The guard refused to unhand her.

"Prince Francis has been searching for you day and night, I am not going to be the one to unhand you, so you can go search for his bastard brother, and face his wrath. You might as well just pray to the maker that he is alright." The guards quickly took Mary away from the scene, and journeyed to the castle. On the way there the only thought Mary had was if Sebastian was alright.

(Sebastian)

The moment he hit the water, he was being dragged by his collar and forced underneath water, but accidentally. The guard was stronger and dragged him out of the water and forced him to follow him.

"Let go of me! I may not be a king or a prince, but I still am part of the royal family, now let go of me." The guard chuckled at him and ignored his constant pleads.

"I am just taking you back to your royal family, you should be happy. Prince Francis is extremely eager to see you" He grinned and Sebastian understood exactly what he meant.

"I know how to walk, I don't need to be dragged, so let go of my collar. You may be a guard, but you can be easily replaced." The guard's grin quickly watched away and punched Sebastian.

"You may be the king's favorite, but you are still a bastard child. I am not afraid of you-"Sebastian took head and bashed it against a nearby tree. The guard quickly retorted by pushing his back against making Sebastian fall and grabbed Sebastian and continued to journey back to the castle.

(Royal Room)

"Mary has been found along with Sebastian. They have been divided, but Mary will be here soon" Francis wished the time had gone by faster, he needed Mary. He had so many questions filled with anger and hatred yet sadness. He didn't care about his brother, only about Mary.

"Where did they find her?" He asked the king, with so many burning questions on his mind.

"Near one of the mountains, I don't have the exact information-"

"As a king you should! It is your response-"

"I know what my responsibility is! I don't need to a lecture from a yet to be prince. You don't even deserve that title, you have become immature and I do not have patience for you"

"What are you going to do? Find another prince? Sleep with yet another mistress? Replace me?"

"Don't tempt me because I may just do that! As easily you have gotten your crown and title, it can be taken away. Enough of this, I am going back to my chambers. Guards, notify me when Mary and Sebastian has arrived, I would like a word with both of them" He left and Francis left, waiting outside for Mary. There he saw horses and Mary on the horse, worried and concerned of something else.

The last words they shared raced through his mind.

"Wait for me."

"I'll wait for you" Yet he is here now, waiting on a girl, who didn't wait for him, but left him, **tormented**.


	3. Light Dancing In The Dark

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own **REIGN!**

As Mary approached the castle, seeing Francis waiting for her and she knew everything would be absolutely horrible. When she got down from the carriage, she wasn't filled with shame, embarrassment or fear, but instead regret and anger. Francis looked at her, trying to find even a piece of her happy with her return, but when he hadn't seen it, he confirmed that she left him on her own, not by force, but by her own choice.

He quickly went to meet up with her, and so he grabbed her arm, and took her forward to the royal room. The king and queen were already awaiting her return and not with eagerness, but with each with their own anger. Mary bowed upon seeing the king and queen, not making a change of facial expression or any look of fear or discontent.

"Explain how you chose to leave the English throne! How you left France? How you just turned you back on an alliance and a possible solution to your country's problem? How you betrayed not only Scotland, but as well as France?!" Mary stayed quiet, and she did not reply at all.

"She just had a long journey, your majesty. May I take my queen and help her get some rest?" Kenna said to the king with no fear in her tone, but just the sound of pleads.

"You are right. Take Mary to her room and when she is rested, we will finish this conversation" All of a sudden, the royal doors opened, the guard and Sebastian appeared, Mary's eyes widened.

"SEBASTIAN! You are okay; I was so worried that something might have happened." She hugged Sebastian and he looked at her with relief, Francis felt jealousy and anger corrupt him. If only there weren't so many people, he would have punched Sebastian. Everyone just stared at the sudden of affection from Mary towards the king's bastard child, but the king was not staring, he had questions rushing through his mind.

"Why? What happened to Sebastian, to make you worried, Mary?!" The king's voice was filled with rage that everyone had remained in absolutely quiet and the guard shook with fear of what the king may do to him, if he found out about his actions towards his bastard child.

"The guards had gotten into a brawl with Sebastian and they had both fallen into the water. We had gotten separated and after that I was worried, I insisted to the guards to check on Sebastian. They just grabbed me away from the water." Francis felt a smile come when she had said, Sebastian had gotten into a brawl and fell into the water, but when he heard she was grabbed, anger replaced it once again.

"I had struggled to get away from the guard, I even tried to knock him unconscious, but he was persistent on bringing me back to the castle." Sebastian said, as the king's anger grew deeper and he looked at the guard with absolute rage, the guard bowed on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"Although, you have been through so much, Sebastian, you did betray Francis, by running off with his fiancée, instead of informing him. Therefore, I sentence you to the dungeon, for 7 days." Sebastian bowed his head, in shame yet he understood his actions had consequences. Mary had turned pale; he couldn't take the blame for her actions.

"Your Majesty, I insisted that he come with me, he only accompanied me to protect me. Please don't send him to the dungeon, he only did what I asked of him and if anyone should be sent to the dungeon for their actions, it should be me. Please, Sebastian has done nothing wrong. I am truly sorry, but-"

"She did not insist, I just decided to go along with her. Mary, it's all right, every action has a consequence, and his majesty is only doing what is right. I will be fine, don't worry about, just get enough rest and stay safe" Sebastian said, with Mary looking toward him with pleading, the guards took him away as she pleaded. Francis hurt as he saw Mary attempted to take his brother's place, pleading for him and caring for him in such a loving manner, that he just felt jealousy consume him. Mary shouldn't be caring for him, she should be his.

Everyone had left the room, Mary's maidens and she had gone to her room. Francis left to his room, having the thought of visiting of his bastard brother in the dungeon. Once Mary had gotten to her room, her maidens hugged her. "Thank you, Kenna. I am so sorry for everything, this shouldn't have happened. I should have left and I shouldn't have returned."

"Well, you are here now and you are safe, that's what matters right now. What are you planning to do? Escape again?" Lola replied, looking at her friend with concern.

"If I must, I will. I can't stay here; this marriage cannot happen and if it does Francis will be dead. I can't allow that to happen, I just can't."

"We understand and we will happy to help you in every way possible, but now just try to get rest. You need to refresh after all you have been through and I doubt you have had proper food and shelter"

"Actually, I did have shelter; Sebastian did a great job making a fire. He was of great help and a great friend" Mary didn't realized she blushed as she said this, the smile on her face formed as she said this, she was still very worried about his sentence to the dungeon and as quickly as the smile had come it left.

"Mary, did something happen with you and Sebastian? It seems as if you have grown to like him more than a friend" Greer replied towards Mary's sudden facial expression.

"Nothing, truly, we shared one kiss and that's all. That's all that happened, a kiss." They gasped and Kenna smiled.

"I always thought he was handsome, I think you would make a perfect match" Kenna said and Mary imagined what Aylee what have said if she was here as well and not dead.

"You can't like him, Mary; he isn't even a future king. What are you supposed to do now?"

"Oh, calm yourself, Greer. It isn't that serious, Francis has had his share of girls in his chambers, and it isn't a crime if Mary likes one other." Kenna looked happy with the thought of Mary and Sebastian together

"It isn't like that, Sebastian and I are just friends, only friends" Mary knew that what she said was a lie, and not even a convincing one.

"Mary, I hope you remember what I told you, as easily as Sebastian is the king's favorite that can easily change" Lola's warning came back into Mary's mind, regardless of what she felt, her feelings which she was unsure shouldn't come in the way of Sebastian's life and relationship with the royal family. There were no feelings for Sebastian, as far as she admitted and as far as she felt.

Greer went to the kitchen to get Mary food, she hadn't anything eaten anything at all. She went inside the kitchen and hugged Leith before getting a tray of food, he had asked him to prepare beforehand.

"How is she doing? I heard she was tired and the king was furious with the guards-"Greer cut him off with a kiss and he kissed her. They laughed and smiled.

"I am guessing she is doing well then. Make sure she gets every last bite; I made it with special care, since she is your friend. Good impression right?"

"Absolutely, thank you so much Leith."

"I can be gladly thanked with one last kiss" She kissed him on the cheek, teasingly and he smiled. Greer brought the food to Mary and she thanked her.

"Make sure to eat all of it, one of the servants done there put his best effort into making it delicious for you"

"Can you tell whoever it is, thank you on my behalf? I wonder who it is? WAIT A MINUTE! I can't believe I am so oblivious...is this someone your "friend"? Is it someone I should know about?"

Just before Greer could say anything, a knock came on the door. A guard bowed before looking toward Mary "I am sorry to disturb you, but Francis is causing a commotion in the dungeon. He has gotten into a brawl with Sebastian. I know I shouldn't have told you, but you must stop Francis before he beats Sebastian to a pulp, none of us can do anything since he is the prince, but you can. Please stop him"

"Thank you. Greer, I need you to sleep in my bed, if anyone finds out where I am, they will question me and you. I need you to pretend that you are me and sleep in my bed. Thank you so much!" Mary ran out of the room, and in a quick second, she arrived at the dungeon.

"Stop, Francis! Stop! Just stop this, nonsense!" Mary yelled, right before Francis tried to throw another punch at Sebastian's already bloodied face. Mary quickly rushed to Sebastian's side and stood between him and Sebastian. She looked at the two men, standing there. They stared at her like a prize, like Sebastian had said her presence was a light, a light in both of the men's own world of** darkness**.


End file.
